


silence the voices in my head

by terrifier



Series: Klaus Whump [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Ghosts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Five accidentally jumped them forwards in time, rather than back. Klaus can't take the sheer amount of ghosts so he does the only thing he can think of to silence them.
Series: Klaus Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875406
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious trigger warnings for suicide.

Everything was a mess. Five had accidentally sent them all into the future, specifically the apocalypse, rather than back to the past like he had apparently intended.

Klaus hadn't been prepared for what he'd been met with the second he and the others had landed. Hadn't been prepared for the noise, how crowded everything would be. 

Almost as soon as his feet had touched the rubble of the post-apocalyptic world that had once been his home, the ghosts had decended upon him, as if they knew straight away that he could see them. They'd screamed in his face, blamed him for what had happened to them, demanded to know why he should live when they'd all died so horribly.

He didn't have an answer. Why had he lived when they'd died?

Still, with Ben by his side, he managed to put on a brave face before the others had recovered from the shock of time travel, and then helped Allison up.

It took him an impressive seven hours to crack. It was either night, or the sky had simply grown cloudy from the sheer amount of smoke billowing from burning buildings and wildlife. Either way, he and his siblings had decided to try and get some sleep, recuperate then make a plan in the morning.

But, Klaus couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't- not with so many ghosts gathering around him like some sort of cult. They'd moaned and groaned, and begged him to help them. To save them, to tell their loved ones that they loved them (as if they would even be alive).

Klaus had curled up against the crumbling library wall, knees drawn closely to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, and cried. He'd sobbed quietly, desperately into his knees, praying for the girl in the sky to just help him. To do something other than sit there and despise his being.

Somewhere in the background, through the hoard of voices only rising in volume with desperation, he could hear Ben's voice trying to reach him. But he couldn't look up otherwise he'd see them, and he couldn't listen too closely or he might catch wind of what the crying little boy was asking for.

He wasn't sure how long he sat against the wall crying, but it must've been a while because when he threw himself to his feet, jumping straight through the gathering ghosts, his head pounded. He wasted no time thinking on it, though, as he moved across the library to Five's snoozing form and reached over him to where his weapon lay close to his chest.

He stole the gun right from his ex-assassin brother, removed the safety, and brought it immediately to his chin.

The last thing he heard before pressing the trigger was Ben's cry outmatching the ghosts' wails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings' reactions.

Five woke up with a start, an annoying ringing echoing in his ears from an unknown noise that had broken the heavy silence of the apocalypse.

For a moment he thought everything had been a dream, something his lonely mind had conjured up to replace the hole in his chest left by his siblings. But then a thud following the ringing disturbed him and he whirled around where he lay, just in time to see Klaus fall to the floor.

He frowned and peered down at his brother, then his eyes widened in horror and he scrambled off of where his makeshift bed was, throwing himself to his knees beside Klaus.

"No," he whispered to himself.

He could feel the others' presences behind him. A sob escaped Vanya and a sort of croaky cry came from Allison. He couldn't see Luther and Diego, but he knew they would be wearing an expression similar to his own as they all stares down ar Klaus' corpse.

"No, no, no," he whimpered, hands covered in his brother's blood cluthching at Klaus' shirt. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking! You-"

He growled and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly to hold back the tears. A gentle hand he recognised as Vanya's settled on his shoulder.

He thought he could hear her settle down beside him, too, her quiet crying breaking the distant winds of the post-apocalyptic world.

"Why would he do something like this?" Luther muttered, more to himself than the others, but Diego answered anyway. 

"We're in the apocalypse. Everyone is dead," he explained, voice heavy and thick with emotion. 

"Klaus can see ghosts," Vanya realised then broke off with a sob.


End file.
